


stan nanarin

by nanarin



Series: rin rambles [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, THIS IS LITERALLY JUST ME RAMBLING. I AM SO SORRY FOR POSTING THIS, all undercase, follow NANAR1N on twitter, i dont know why i made this but here u go, no wait dont, please dont cancel me for this, stan nanarin for good luck, stream getcha by kira and giga featuring hatsune miku and gumi, thats all goodnight, this is just me rambling about things don't worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanarin/pseuds/nanarin
Summary: you know you should, im just saying
Relationships: Kagamine Rin/Macne Nana
Series: rin rambles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926919
Comments: 3





	stan nanarin

**Author's Note:**

> please don't cancel me for this i literally just wanna chill and game and be swag and have fun. stan nanarin for good luck

let me explain real quick. i thought it'd be funny (at least to me, in my weird mess of a brain) to have the only nanarin (macne nana x kagamine rin) fanfic on ao3. if you, for some reason, don’t know who macne nana or kagamine rin are, why are you here. anyways back to my original point. i thought that this would be funny, so here we are. i’m going to start rambling even more now so um just be prepared.

if i was to tell you kagamine rin inadvertently helped me realize i was a lesbian, would you believe me?  
because she did, and honestly vocaloid in general did. and she’s especially helped me feel more comfortable with my identity also? which i’ll go into more detail now because hehe time to talk about nanarin :)

considering probably no one else except my followers on twitter are reading this, you already know i kin rin, and that she’s basically me at this point. and my s/o kins nana. (btw chi if you’re somehow reading this ilysm) you can probably see where this is going.

yeah we kindate nanarin (plus other ships but thats not the main topic here sorry), what about it

at least to me, it’s kinda swag to look at an image and be like “haha thats me” or “haha thats us” but now as i’m typing this, i realize there’s like basically no nanarin fanart that exists. i need to make more rn brb /j  
but like? they make me so happy jshgfdhgjksljdhg like,, i can be like that !!! i can be that kind of person someday and it’ll be super swag !!! i’ve always wanted to make people's lives better,, so kinning rin kinda helps with that i guess??? idk how to explain it but shes me i am her yeah

anyways um i think thats all. i was originally going to go on a huge rant but i dont feel that focused enough. i am sorry. stan nanarin for good luck tho. theyre so cute and happy and just jksghdjskdgh aaaaa???

here’s the link & lyrics to getcha by kira and giga featuring hatsune miku and gumi because its a freaking amazing song and you should stream it i wanna make this thing seem longer for the meme okay im really sorry cancel me if you want  
[stream getcha uwu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRVFPPYcJUc)

here’s the lyrics for a sing-along or whatever:  
幾つの苦も美観主義  
愛の反戦一人じゃんけん  
運命と縛り見ない振り  
それも暗転  
Now I know all about you babe

I don't want the handbags the money or the diamond rings  
'Cause guys like you they all don't care about the little things

まぁAnyway吹っ切れた訳で  
棒に当たって吠えたって圏外です

I'm moving on and I'm never ever turning back around, around, around again  
Now I'll go higher and I'll go higher  
And you couldn't take me down if you tried

ばら撒いてた愛取返し撤退だ  
Now I can finally open my eyes  
そんで来世もっかい君への返品サイン  
Getcha out my life boy  
I'll getcha, getcha, getcha!

待ちっぱなしの恋なんで  
錠をかけキー捨て去って 

'Cause I'm fine, I'm alright  
君なしで大正解  
Getcha out my life boy  
I'll getcha, getcha, getcha!

(Getcha out my life boy, getcha out my life boy)  
(Getcha out my life boy, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha!)

Oops! Deleted your number  
All of my friends used to warn me about ya  
Baby, I thought that I couldn't without ya  
I got myself now I don't need no other (Ah yeah)

もう息も止まるときめきすらない今  
酸素吸ってはいっちょ泳いでくかlike na nana na na

I don't want the handbags the money or the diamond rings  
'Cause guys like you they all don't care about the little things  
そうEveryday 自己愛は順調で  
先手打ち勝ち賞金攫ってbye babe 

I'm moving on and I'm never ever turning back around, around, around again  
Now I'll go higher and I'll go higher  
And you couldn't take me down if you tried

ばら撒いてた愛取り返し撤退だ  
Now I can finally open my eyes  
今までにない待ちわびた最終回  
Getcha out my life boy  
I'll getcha, getcha, getcha!

All the lies and every mistake  
All the goodbyes and the heartbreak  
枯れ切った涙さえ  
No more

Break!!  
(It's Giga and KIRA)  
You ready?  
(Getcha out my life boy, getcha out my life boy)  
Let's go!  
(Getcha out my life boy, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha!)

匿ってた 偽造ID  
暴落した価値 four on knees  
円滑な生活reigns  
流されてけスライダーoutta way  
盲目な愛が溶けてくアイスバー  
もろく砕け泡が抜けたソーダ  
からってNo pressure  
not to press ya i’ll Getcha 

ばら撒いてた愛取り返し撤退だ  
Now I can finally open my eyes  
そんで来世もっかい君への返品サイン  
Getcha out my life boy  
I'll getcha, getcha, getcha!

待ちっぱなしの恋なんで  
錠をかけキー捨て去って 

今までに無い待ちわびた最終回  
Getcha out my life boy  
I'll getcha, getcha, getcha!

'Cause I'm fine, I'm alright  
君なしで大正解  
Getcha out my life boy  
I'll getcha, getcha, getcha!


End file.
